Many foods, particularly meats, such as, for example, beef, pork, and poultry, are processed and/or cooked to produce convenience food products, such as, for example, delicatessen-style meat products, for human consumption. Such products may be contaminated with unwanted bacteria during processing, which may multiply depending upon the sanitary conditions employed in further handling and storage of the products. Bacterial contamination of processed food products may cause spoilage of such products and illness of consumers of the contaminated food products.